Dear Angel
by Miss Strange
Summary: The raging war between good and evil has stirred up once more, and this time, the angels are losing. Desperately, they attempt to persuade Kai Hiwatari, the key, to fight by their side, but the demons' offer seems too good to decline.
1. New Destiny

Chapter 1:

New Destiny

"Get out, you worthless girl!"

The huge man threw the girl out into cold, wet concrete. He shook his fist in anger at the defenseless girl, throwing a few rocks at her. "You never were a good child in the first place! Now it's time for you to die out there in the streets, just like every other rat!" he spat, throwing more rocks at the poor girl. "Now get away, get away from here you insignificant brat or I'll bring out the pistol!!"

The girl slowly got to her feet, and her soft blue eyes met the man's brown ones, but her voice was emotionless and cold. "Father, shoot me all you want, abuse me all you want, insult me all you want, do whatever you want to me, because the more you do, the crueler your punishment will be. When you rot in Hell, remember that I will be watching you, and I will not pity you, for you had no mercy on me, your own daughter."

She slowly turned around and left him glaring ice daggers into her back, her long black hair flowing gracefully in the wind, her gentle ocean eyes roamed the streets, her white shirt and white skirt seemed to glow in the moonlight, her white tennis shoes made faint echoes in the neighborhood.

The fire in her eyes illuminated her way down the dark roads. The looming buildings did not stop her from continuing, she was not afraid of inanimate objects, they were the size of ants compared to her fiery determination. The darkness separated, making way for her journey, frightened of the light she carries in her soul.

Her eyes showed everything like windows to the outside, her movements were swift and graceful like a swan, and her heart was pure like the whispering winds.

Her father stared after her, watching her with pure hatred but with curiosity. _How can she be so fierce, and yet so gentle at the same time?_

The girl had taken on her deceased mother's appearances, but found an attitude of her own.

Sighing, he walked back inside the huge mansion, without regret of leaving his daughter to fend for her self.

The girl sat down on a bench in the park. On the front side of her shirt, there was a pocket where she kept all of the money she earned for a living for her parents did not support her. They didn't feed her, she had to cook for herself, clean for herself, walk to school, late or not, and buy clothes and food for herself.

She stared up at the starry night, watching as the stars danced in the moonlit sky, using the moon as their disco ball. She watched as the stars entertained her and themselves, winking at her every now and then.

Smiling, she laid down on her back, letting the wind kiss her cheek and whisper comforting lullabies in her delicate human ears. As the wind blew towards her, she heard the precious items it carried: music from around the world, the song of the seas, the wishes of the children, the prayers of the Catholics, and the lullabies of Mother Nature.

Soon, she fell into a peaceful slumber, where not even the rising sun can wake her. A soft smile plagued her features, because even though she looked homeless, she was not, for she lived in the world, and that is her home, now and forever more.

**Dream:**

The girl stood in the dark corridor, staring through the darkness that tried in vain to engulf and frighten her.

A figure slowly walked towards her: an angel. His gentle, gold eyes bore into her blue orbs; his huge white wings touched her lightly, and his pure white robe with golden strings scared the darkness away. His golden colored hair sat lightly on his shoulders, and the ring floated above his head, glowing brightly, radiating the happiness that he felt.

"Krist," he smiled, "You have truly satisfied Him, you are the one to spread the three most important things we all need to survive this world: Faith, Hope, and Joy.

You have suffered enough; I will now give you a new life, but I will also need you to look after someone.

His childhood has been greatly demolished. His true self, his loved ones, and all of his hopes and dreams perished along with his heart.

Please Krist, show him the way; show him that he has not lost everything. Show him that he is not alone."

His voice was like a song, a beautiful song that will always sing; a wonderful song that shows the way through the dark times. His smile was a magnificent painting, a true masterpiece.

Krist nodded, "I will do my best; please, send my gratitude to Father."

"Of course," as he slowly faded away, he said one more thing to her. "Remember Krist, He will be watching and He can and will help you in your times of need. Until next time,"

**End Dream:**

Slowly, Krist opened her blue eyes, her eyes meeting the brown/tan ceiling above her. She felt a presence next to her.

Turning her head, she saw an unconscious boy. His blue/gray hair lightly moved as the wind blew towards them.

Krist sat up, but she wasn't on the bench in the park. Instead, she was in a wooden room, no doubt a cabin.

They were on a king sized bed; a timber desk sat next to the comfy bed. On it was a lamp, a notebook, a note, a telephone, a pencil sharpener, and a few pens and pencils. The bed was placed next to the wall, and an open window showed the outside.

Her guess was right; she was in a cabin in a peaceful prairie. Two closets were on the other side of the wall, one for the girl and the other for the mysterious boy.

_He must be the boy the angel was talking about. _

She got up and opened one of the closet doors, luckily, they were labeled. She smiled when she saw that all of her clothes are white, her favorite color.

Quickly changing, she entered the third door on the last wall, leading her to the living room. Three couches were placed there, and a glass table occupied the space in between. A beautiful turquoise colored vase is in the middle, containing different species of flowers, all different colors. Two glass doors led to the balcony, small, but big enough to fit 3 people.

A set of stairs led to the first floor.

She walked down barefooted and smiled when she reached the end. A kitchen was placed on one side, while a white couch was placed in front of a marble table and a TV. Beside the TV was a hallway that led to the 2 guestrooms and 3 restrooms. The kitchen walls were made of marble, and everything was squeaky clean, so clean that she could see her reflection in it. In one of the cabinets were first-aid kits, medicine, and a cell-phone.

She chuckled to herself, reaching for the cell-phone and setting in her pocket. A huge refrigerator occupied the wall next to the cabinet. Opening it, she was surprised at all of the things it contained. Almost every food she could think of was placed in there, and then, she suddenly noticed the second refrigerator on the other side of the wall.

_Two people don't eat that much! _She giggled.

Krist walked back upstairs and entered the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at the details of the lost boy. Krist then took the time to notice that his torso and right arm was bandaged.

"I wonder what happened to you…" At the sound of her voice, he seemed to shift a little towards her.

She lightly grinned. _He should be up in a few days._

Krist ran her fingers through his hair, untangling the knots; when she stared at his face, she frowned. _Even in his sleep, he looks pained._

Slowly, she got up and walked downstairs, towards the kitchen. She started rummaging through the refrigerator, looking for a few ingredients to make some food. As she worked, she hummed to herself, a smile placed on her features.

A chain of rings broke the peaceful silence.

**RING!! RING!! RING!! RING RING!!**

Krist trotted upstairs and grabbed the phone as quickly as possible, hoping that the annoying sound didn't wake the boy's slumber.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

**"Hello Krist,"**

She gasped, more shocked than frightened that the man new her name. She answered with a calm but serious tone.

"Yes? Do I know you?" She heard chuckling on the other side, a voice so cold and hollow that it sent shivers down her back.

**"No, no young one, you don't** **know me, but I want something that you have…"**

She started to get angry, but kept her tone in check.

The man thought that she was a child, an ignorant child that can't take care of herself. The harmony disappeared, now there was only tension in the air. The birds stopped chirping and the sun was hidden behind thick, white, clouds.

"Look sir, I think you have the wrong Krist because I do not have anything you want. Good day," she was about to hang up when her advanced hearing picked up the word, boy' and cabin'. Krist slowly brought the phone back to her ear.

**"Krist, listen to me, when I come to your cabin, be ready to hand over the boy, for my master wishes to keep him." **

"Keep him? He's not some property that you can own; he's a human that has feelings. He's not an inanimate object!"

**"You're exactly right, all he feels is sorrow, pain, and agony. You see Krist, that's all he CAN feel—which is exactly why my master wants him. My master wants his pain, his sorrow, his broken heart, his tortured soul, and he wants all of it." **

Krist heard an evil laugh; she glared at the phone, picturing him punished. "You sick, twisted monster!" she said and slammed the phone down.

Her breaths came out heavy; her eyes wandered over to the boy, and her eyes immediately softened. She sat down next to him, staring at him with her kind, intense eyes. She stared at his face, a frown plagued his features.

"Hey," Krist laid his head on her lap; she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Stop frowning; your face might get stuck that way."

She stared to hum a song, a smile on her face for she knew that he could hear every word she said.

"Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December…"

**Kai's POV:**

The boy lied there, surrounded by darkness, his crimson eyes emotionless, blank, his body cold, and injured. His breathing came out ragged and heavy.

Whispering voices echoed around him; a few memories played in front of him like the cinema.

The fire in his eyes was extinguished, his hopes and dreams were broken; he was lost.

One of his most hated memories started to play before his crimson eyes—the memory of his friends dying. The bloody scene continued for what seemed like hours. He watched it replay over and over, listening to the heartbreaking sound of their screams, watching the blood splatter over the floor, and listening to the laughter of the murderer, watching him laugh insanely as he slaughter his friends mercilessly.

The flashback stopped, leaving him in total silence. He pushed himself to get up, but he fell back to the ground, but even so, he refused to lay there and do nothing. He pushed himself up again, but once more, he dropped to the ground out of exhaustion. But he tried once more, and this time he succeeded.

"Got—ugh—to find—a way—out…" he told himself through his wheezes.

"Hello, Kai," the boy froze; fear ran up his spine and clouded his mind. Slowly, he turned around and met the malicious gaze of his grandfather.

"V—Voltaire?" he whispered, surprised as to why his grandfather would be here.

"Yes, it's me Kai, in the flesh…well, sort of, anyways, how are you? You haven't been visiting me Kai; I'm sure the Blitzkrieg Boys would love to see you." he smirked, taking slow and painful steps towards his frightened grandson.

At the name of the team, Kai choked back a sob; the sight of their dead bodies flashed in his mind. He remembered a heartbreaking chat he had with Tala before he lost him too. "You killed them Voltaire! You and your goon Boris!"

Voltaire laughed, the evil noise echoing off the unseen walls. "Well Kai, you're smarter than I thought, but still not as smart as me." He took a few more menacing steps, causing Kai to take a few steps back.

"I—I'm not afraid of you, Voltaire!"

"Oh really?" he sneered, "Then why are you moving away?" he grabbed Kai's left arm, and a surge of pain went through Kai's entire body; he felt as if he was being burned alive.

"AAHH!!" Kai screamed in pain and agony, falling on his knees, all of his efforts of getting up before were vain.

Voltaire released his grip on his grandson's arm.

Kai's screams were now just small grunts. He kept his gaze to the ground, blood dripping down his left arm as he tried to keep the tears in.

"You're such a weakling Kai, is this how I taught you? No! It's because of your stupid, feeble friends. You should be thanking me Kai, I did you a favor," Voltaire laughed, turning around and walking away, his figure fading in the darkness.

A few warm tears slid down his face; he was crying. Finally crying after such a long time. His invisible barrier crumbled to the ground, and all it took was the death of his dearest friends. He always told them to leave him alone, and that's what he got.

"Heh, my wish came true…I just didn't know it would feel like this…"

**Normal POV:**

Krist stopped singing when she felt warm, wet, streams, flowing down his face.

"Huh?" she looked down, and saw that he was crying. It was unusual, but not impossible, an unconscious boy crying.

"Don't cry," she whispered, caressing his cheek, "It's nothing that you can't handle, you just got to believe."

The streams stopped, but a few tears fell once in a while. Her gaze wandered over to his left arm, blood sliding down it.

She raised a confused brow, "Now how did THAT happen?" she asked him, not expecting an answer.

Before she could get up and get the bandages, someone crashed through the ceiling, landing on their feet.

He stared down at her with menacing eyes. He smirked at her, taking a few steps towards the unconscious boy and Krist.

"Who are you?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Don't you remember? We talked on the phone, didn't we?" Krist stared at him with frighten blue eyes, suddenly remembering how evil he sounded on the phone, and now looking at him, she knew that he was evil.

_What am I gonna do? _

**Hope this is as good as I think it is!! Please review on your way out! **


	2. New Friends

**Chapter** **2:**

**New Friends**

**Recap:**

"**Who are you?" she said, glaring at him.**

"**Don't you remember? We talked on the phone, didn't we?"**

**Krist stared at him with frighten blue eyes,**

**What am I gonna do?'**

The man laughed, his brown hair shifted as he raised his head and snickered at her. His cold black eyes bore into her determined—although frightened—eyes. The cruel sound of his voice echoed through the empty cabin, tearing through the peace, changing it into a deadly silence. Managing a glare, Krist spoke with an angered voice.

"What do you want?"

She stood up in front of the bed so that the stranger couldn't get to the boy. He laughed again.

"Doesn't that seem like a stupid question to you? I could've sworn I answered it over the phone."

He took a step forward, drawing a knife from his belt. "I want the boy, so hand him over, or I'll take him by force." Smiling wickedly at Krist, he eyed the boy on the bed, "Oh, how rude of me, I know you and you don't know me, the name's Basta, it's a pleasure to meet you, believe me. My master would be so pleased to hear that I met the oh so hopeful Krist. You're the talk of the Underworld, you know that?" he continued his stroll towards them.

"Stay back, Basta!" Krist took a step backwards, glancing at Kai.

As fast as a cat, he lunged towards her, grabbing her wrists, he sent her flying towards the other wall. He grabbed the bed sheets and wrapped them around the unconscious boy, smirking at the fallen girl afterwards. Krist glared at him with pure hatred.

"You can't do this!" she stood up and grabbed the sleeve of his black shirt. She pushed him on the bed and grabbed the bed sheets that were wrapped around Kai. Basta's flesh touched the boy's flesh and he screamed out in pain.

"AAAHHH!" he clutched his right hand, dropping the boy on the wooden floor. He muttered silent curses as he searched for something to cool down the pain. Krist grabbed Kai and dragged him to the next room, literally. Well, I guess muscle DOES weigh more than fat…' she thought as she was dragging him.

When she reached the next room, she locked the door, panting heavily as against the wooden wall. On the other side, Krist heard the man's faint curses and his loud footsteps. She covered her mouth fearing that he could hear her heavy breaths. Her heart was beating so rapidly and loudly that she was sure he could hear it. After what seemed like hours and hours of waiting, the footsteps slowly disappeared down the stairs.

Krist waited for ten more seconds before she let out her breath. She breathed heavily, a few sweat beads falling down the side of her face. The atmosphere was so thick with tension that you could've easily cut it with a knife! Slowly, she crawled towards the unconscious boy, still taking in deep breaths.

"We'll be okay," she whispered, looking around the room for something, anything that could help them survive this living nightmare. She laid his head on her lap, running her fingers yet again through his blue/gray hair. "I promise we'll be okay…" she said again, trying to convince herself that they would be safe. Just by thinking that gave her hope, just a little, but hope nonetheless. I wonder why Basta was burned when he touched him…"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Basta rammed through the door, just as a bull would ram through a wall to find its young. He stood up, staring down at Krist with the cruelest smirk ever. His wicked grin completed his outfit: a black coat with black boots, and a pair of black gloves to go with. He laughed, throwing his head back. He laughed like a pirate would if they found buried treasure. Krist glared at him, sitting up and keeping a firm grip on Kai.

He laughed yet again, snickering at her futile attempts to protect Kai from him.

"Get back," she hissed, glaring at him with the most hateful eyes, "Or you'll regret it." "Was that supposed to be a threat?" he turned his nose up at her and kicked her, as if trying to show her that he was superior.

"Sorry Krist, but you're not in any position to be throwing threats around. Now I'll give you one more chance to cooperate and if you do, it won't hurt, a lot."

"Over my dead body," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, with pleasure…" he sneered, and reached for her bare neck. Krist kept her eyes narrowed at him, and stayed as still as death. She watched him with the most loathsome glare, making sure that he felt the hatred.

Once his hand brushed against her neck, a group of people fell through the roof. The five wore a black coat that shielded them from sight. She took advantage of this three second wait and kicked Basta in every man's week spot, then pushed as far away from him as possible with the boy. "Oof!" he said and fell on the ground. "You little--"

"Rot in hell," she spat and he was sent flying through the air magically, as if her hatred punched him straight in his guts. As he soared through the air, he coughed out some blood.

Before he landed, one of the people who fell through the roof kneed the man in his stomach with the strength of a thousand oxen and punched him in his jaw with the agility of a cheetah. The person jumped back and then another one jumped in the air and plunged towards the ground with his fist. Soon afterwards, the ground opened up and swallowed the screaming Basta. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! THAT BOY'S SOUL WILL BELONG TO AKKINON!"

And then the ground closed, swallowing him whole, making him part of the planet. She glared at the spot where he stood, as if Basta could feel her intense gaze. His evil scent still lingered in the wooden air.

"Hey,"

She looked up and her glare dissolved into a smile. A boy with golden eyes and hair as golden as the sunset smiled at her.

"You did well, for a girl." He lightly punched her in the shoulder, and sat down next to her. Krist raised a warning brow.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

He chuckled, amusement gleaming in his sunset eyes. "I'm Kouske, you must be Krist." He shook her hand and smiled, his gaze slowly moved from her to the boy in her lap. "And this must be the lost boy, what a pity…There's no sadder sight than a young pessimist…famous words of Mark Twain…" Kouske sighed depressingly, staring at the unconscious boy and ruffled his hair; his gaze slowly fell to the boy's arm, blood still dripping down the flesh. "You should do something about that arm,"

Krist nodded, her stare lingering on Kai just a while longer, before gently laying his head on the ground and walked towards the kitchen where the first aid kit laid. Kouske's golden eyes lost its happiness, despair and pity took its place. All was silent, as if the world was frozen and time stood still. But of course, someone had to break the silence.

"Kouske, tell her to hurry up, we have to go before Akkinon decides that this situation needs an army of the undead to get the kid."

He turned around and a teenager stared back at him.

Kouske sighed despondently, ruffling Kai's hair once again. Kai slowly shifted his head, a frown playing on his lips; he moaned painfully, causing Kouske to raise a curious brow. What's he dreaming about?' The teen was a head shorter than Kouske, who was six foot four. His grass green hair glimmered slightly in the sun, and he has light green eyes. Behind him was girl with shoulder length light brown hair and light brown eyes to go with. Beside her were two other people, a red head with aquamarine eyes, and an African with black hair with red highlights, her brown eyes glinted with curiosity. The short red head had a cylinder bag on her back that held the finest arrows ever made.

Krist jogged back with a first aid kit in her hand. She bent down and began cleaning the wound. After she was done cleaning, she did a second one, just to make sure it wasn't infectious. The green one growled impatiently; Kouske glanced at him with curiosity.

Misoka's usually patient and calm…what's up with him today?'

"Krist," he said, taking a step forward.

"Oh, hi, who are you?" she asked, stopping for two seconds only to take in his appearance, then continued working.

"My name is Misoka but that's not important. How long is this going to take?" Krist racked her brain for an answer, but she continued working silently and diligently.

"Um, about five minutes at the pace I'm going."

"That's five minutes we DON'T have…"

"What do you mean?" Krist knotted her eyebrows as she worked, wondering why Misoka would say that.

Suddenly, the sunlight disappeared. Krist slowly got to her feet and walked hesitantly towards the door with everyone else behind her. They looked through the window and saw thousands of demons flying in the sky. They had a red X on their chest, and they were heading this way!

She dropped the bottle she was holding and stared at them with wide anxious eyes. Krist grabbed the bandages and began wrapping them around Kai's arm quick as lightning but as careful as a doctor.

"Keep on working, Krist," said the African.

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a beautiful sword from its sheath. It was about three feet long with strange incantations on it in turquoise. It looked so sharp that it seemed it could cut a leaf blade if the leaf fell atop it!

"The name's Cher by the way."

Cher glanced at Krist and Kai one last time before jumping through the roof and into the sky. She landed on a surprised demon; it screeched angrily at her and slashed at her with its sharp and powerful claws. The demon's blood red eyes narrowed when she dodged its attack.

Its wings were black bones, and its unusually long arms had razor-sharp claws. Only its hands were a pale blue, everything else was black. Its forked tongue slipped out of its mouth and hissed at her. With a fast swift, she chopped off its head and jumped onto the next one.

"I'm going to help her," the red head said. Her aquamarine eyes shined with determination but a hint of fear can be seen.

"Rika," Misoka placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful…" he whispered.

She nodded, "I'll take care of myself, but you should tell that to Cher. She's the reckless one,"

Rika took out a bow and arrow; she jumped through the hole that Cher had made and landed on the rooftop; she took aim, and fired it. The arrow shot as fast as lightning through the sky; it landed just as where she wanted it to land: in a demon's eye. The demon screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching the arrow. With great thought, it grabbed the end of the dart and yanked it out. Blood poured from the hole with its eye. It screamed when it saw its green blood; after a while, the demon fell to the ground, motionless. Its other eye was wide open and the green goo surrounded the body. Dying of blood loss after feeling the pain of pulling out an arrow from your eye, that's not a very good way to die.

"Kouske, grab the boy, we're getting out of here."

Misoka walked through the entrance that led to the hallway. He looked around, making sure that none of the demons were inside.

"What! You're not just going to LEAVE them there to fend for themselves, are you!" Kouske cried angrily, pointing at the billions of demons fluttering in the sky.

"What do you expect me to do? Help them fight and get killed in the process? Krist and the boy come first; Rika and Cher are strong, they can take care of themselves. Once we leave, they'll follow after making sure none of the creatures are stalking them."

"Misoka! They're not THAT strong! They'll get killed right after we leave!"

Whipping around, Misoka glared at Kouske, surprised that he actually believes that.

"Do you think I like the idea of leaving them out here by themselves? That'd be the last option I'd choose but right now, we don't have a choice!"

Misoka sighed and rubbed his temple; his voice and face softened, "Kouske, you've never questioned my judgment before, why start now?"

Kouske nodded with uncertainty; closing his eyes, he argued with himself about what to do. Finally deciding, he opened his golden eyes and met Misoka's light green eyes.

"You're right Misoka, I'm sorry. I guess… I guess I just thought you really were going to just leave them…leave them to die…" He felt guilty, guilty for doubting Misoka, and so he couldn't meet his gaze. Misoka shook his head,

"No need to apologize, Kouske. Now come on, we've got to get out of here before it's too late."

Kouske picked up Kai with care and motioned Krist to follow him. She took one last glance at the two fighting all odds and prayed for their safe return. "Krist, hurry up!" She turned around and ran after him, "Coming," she said.

Abruptly, Krist tripped over something; time seemed to move slowly. She was able to glance back and saw that what tripped her was a green beast. It had four fingers and webbed feet and its hair reached past its feet, making it look like a blond tail. It opened its mouth, showing its yellow, sharp fangs, ready to devour her. Krist laid on her back, watching it with fearful eyes, her body filled with terror, making her unable to move.

"Krist! Run!"

Kouske raced towards her, but he seemed to be moving in slow motion. Suddenly, the monster turned to stone just a few inches away from her face. Her breathing came out heavy and sweat-beads rolled down her face. Gradually, she was able to move her trembling body from underneath the beast and towards Kouske.

"You should be more careful," he scolded, lightly glaring at her, but his sunset eyes showed that he was more relieved than angered.

"W-what IS that thing?" she stuttered, stepping another step away from it. She shook at the thought of it breaking out of its stone prison and lashing out at her.

"It's a River Troll," he said, examining its every detail. "I wonder what its doing so far away from rivers, plus trolls can't survive in the sunlight…so how can this one survive…"

"It's under a spell," Misoka answered, walking up to the troll and laying his right hand on its head. A purple glow traced the troll's figure, and within two seconds, the stones exploded with a soft boom. Misoka turned around and walked through the cabin entrance after making sure it was clear. It seems the demons haven't noticed them yet, they were probably still occupied with Cher and Rika.

"The spell lets trolls walk by day, it's a forbidden spell that can disrupt the food chain."

They ran out the entrance and into the forest. The shadows and thick, broad trees hid them from view. As they journeyed deeper, the harder it became to hear the battle cries and shrieks of pain. Krist clung to Kouske's left arm and tried not to close her eyes because whenever she does, the image of blood appeared. Every time she blinked, she saw red just before she opened her eyes back up. Krist was never fond of seeing blood, she liked it inside the body, not out.

"Um, Krist, not that I'm not enjoying this but, we've arrived and you have to let go of my arm so that my blood can flow to my hand…" Kouske chuckled, prying her hand off of his arm.

Krist opened her eyes and looked around. A huge palace stood before her, it was built with pure white stones, and a flag rested atop each of the three towers. The palace grounds were as green as Misoka's hair and unusual but beautiful flowers. The wind carried fallen leaves and petals of all colors: blue, white, black, purple, yellow, and pink. It was like a rainbow that races around the world with the winds! They were also on the grounds: the famous Chinese Forget-Me-Not, Asters, Roses, Moonflowers, Morning Glory, Bachelor's Buttons, and so much more! The land of flowers seemed to stretch on for miles, farther than the eye can see.

"Come," Misoka lead them through the silver gates.

"Wait a minute," Kouske stopped in his tracks and looked around, searching for something…or someone…

"What?" Misoka asked, staring at Kouske with confusion.

"Where's Lynn?" Kouske said. Misoka silently gasped, he looked amongst them and sure enough, the brown haired girl was nowhere to be found.

"Lynn?" Krist lightly tilted her head to the side in uncertainty.

"Lynn: the brown haired brown eyed girl." Kouske explained as he scanned the fields for their missing teammate.

"Well, maybe she fought alongside Cher and Rika," Krist suggested.

"Maybe," he sighed, "But why wouldn't she tell us?"

Misoka took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself from exploding out in anger. It barely worked. "Let's just go, we'll discuss this matter later."

As they walked down the path, Misoka curled his hands into fists angrily, but said nothing. He kept glaring at the ground, even the beautiful, clear, blue, non-demon-infested sky couldn't cheer him up. He was gloomy taken to the next level.

"What's wrong with Misoka?" Krist whispered worriedly.

"He's just mad, don't worry about it. He's the team captain, and this is how he worries about another teammate if they don't tell him that they're going somewhere. It's a—a leader thing."

Krist nodded, fully understanding. When she was back home and still living in her mansion with her father and his girlfriend, she would always pace her room, straining her ears to hear the door open and her father and his girlfriend's cheerful laughter. She continuously worried about him: Was he hurt? Did he get drunk? Was he smoking? Was he cheating on his girlfriend? Was he going to abandon her and run off with his girlfriend to the criminal life! So many questions but of course, no answers…

They entered the palace after a long fifteen minutes. Kouske had taken Kai to room where he wouldn't be disturbed as he continued his journey in his Dreams and then walked to the ballroom, saying he needed to talk to someone. Misoka had locked himself in his room while Krist had locked herself in her own room. Sleeping soundly, she didn't notice a shadowy figure loom over her. Its bright golden eyes had black slits for pupils; it stared at her. Raising its hand, it caressed her cheek. She groaned and rolled over on her side, glaring as she slept. The sudden stroke had changed her sweet dream into a boring dream where she was stuck in school all alone. It smirked and slowly faded away, blowing her a kiss before he fully disappeared.

**Dear Angel**

"My princess,"

Kouske kneeled before the throne. The walls around him were solid gold, the floor below him was like a mirror: it was slippery and reflected everything right back at you. Huge windows let the golden drops of the sun shine through, beautiful golden curtains that seemed to shine, even in the dark, was tied to the side so that it wouldn't interfere with the rays' journey to the silver floor below. Two large glass windows were on the far left, leading to the gigantic balcony. Before him were four steps of stairs: all leading to the three thrones. Only one, the middle and largest one, was occupied by a young woman. She wore a long sky blue dress; her soft light brown hair was tied in a pony tail that reached her shoulders; her deep, brown, mature eyes stared down at the kneeling form of Kouske.

"Rise," she commanded; he obeyed and rose to his feet.

"My princess, the boy is safe and sound: he's still unconscious and in the room. And also, Krist is here, but Lynn is missing once more."

A growl emitted from the princess's throat. Her patience was wearing each second every day. She can't stand having one of her warriors out there without her or anyone else's notice. It makes her feel, betrayed or forgotten, and she always hated that feeling. Always as a child, she was betrayed by everyone close to her. They gave into death or temptation and left her alone with dying dreams, lost hope, and a broken heart.

"Where is Cher and Rika?" she questioned, her frustration showing very well in her tone.

Rarely you would see the princess show anger, impatience and frustration. She was always calm and cheerful, but ever since Akkinon reappeared on the surface of the planet and the war began once more, you would always see this side of her. Now, you would seldom see her laugh, or smile. She wouldn't even crack a smirk!

"They're—they're back at the cabin," Kouske just couldn't meet her gaze and so he stared at the ground, his stomach did flips as he thought about what might have happened to them.

"They fought the demons while we left, Misoka's pretty sure that they'll survive…"

"…Are **you** sure that they'll survive…? Do **you** have faith in your teammates as much as Misoka does…?"

Kouske hesitated. Of course he has faith in his friends! Why wouldn't he!

"Of course, my lady, but…I'm just…worried, is all…"

She nodded. "I see; bring the girl in exactly two hours. That is all, you are dismissed."


	3. A Battle at the Kingdom of Abiel

Chapter 3:

A Battle at the Kingdom of Abiel

**KNOCK!! KNOCK!!**

"Krist, you in there?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Krist answered sleepily and rolled onto her side.

The door opened and Kouske entered; closing the door behind him, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, smiling sheepishly at Krist and rubbing the back of his head. "Oops, sorry, did I wake you?" he said.

"Sort of…" she yawned and sat up; rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times, she stared at Kouske with curiosity. "What is it?"

"The Princess wants to see you; I just thought that you should be updated. There are some clothes in the closet for you to change into. She wants to meet with you at noon so you better hurry."

"Why?" Krist asked, yawning once more. "I've got some time left, so why hurry?"

Kouske laughed, realizing that she was clueless about the time. "I guess you don't know; noon is in a few minutes!"

She gaped at him, amazed that she had slept for so long. "Really? Then get out Kouske! I've got to change!" she stood up and pushed him towards the exit.

"Really?" he grinned, "Now wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

**WHACK!!**

"OUCH!!"

"PERVERT!"

**Dear Angel**

"Your majesty, Princess Etanya, I present to you: Krist." Kouske bowed respectfully at his superior. Krist entered, glancing at Kouske on the ground. Misoka was the only other person in the room besides the three; it seemed Cher and Rika hadn't return from their fight.

Krist felt something land in the pit of her stomach. Did they survive the battle?

Kouske stared at Krist from the ground. "Krist," he whispered, "Bow,"

She made a face, "No," she whispered back.

"Bow," the princess commanded with a stern, impatient voice. Her eyes narrowed down at Krist.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I bow to no one but my Lord." Krist announced, staring into the ruler's irritated eyes.

Etanya jumped to her feet. Quickly stepping down from her throne, she stopped in front of Krist and examined her with curiosity and a hint of resentment. Krist's long hair was silky and smooth, and her eyes were hard yet kind.

"Very well then," the princess said, admitting defeat. "I admire your loyalty." She headed back to her seat.

Krist smiled. "Thank you."

"I suppose you do not realize the seriousness of the situation at hand." The princess motioned for one of her servants to step forward; he obeyed and handed her a glass of red wine, and then bowed and stepped down.

Princess Etanya did not wait for an answer; she continued as Krist stood and listened intently. "We are currently at war with the devil's offspring himself." She stood up and snatched a black cane from beside her chair.

"I see…" Krist murmured, frowning at the statement. Fighting with the son of the devil was no laughing matter; he was quite cruel, and not to mention evil and manipulative. Besides that, he had an army of demons at his command.

"Let me be direct," Etanya said. "We are _losing_."

Krist's eyes widened in surprise; she furrowed her brows, suddenly grasping how solemn the state of affairs was.

"My kingdom is one of the guardians of the Earth. While Heaven battles with the devil, we deal with the lesser issues."

"It won't be so insignificant if we suffer defeat." Misoka muttered, crossing his arms.

Lady Etanya whipped towards him with furious eyes. "_I did not ask for you opinion!_" she snarled. Misoka cringed, quickly bowing.

"I apologize, my princess. It was not my place to speak."

She eyed him irritably, but then turned back to Krist and started once more. "For years we have been fighting against the dark prince, and for years we have successfully avoided chaos within the world. Time and time again, we have stopped his plans, but I fear this time will be much harder." The princess let out a sigh; she rubbed at her temples to try and calm herself.

"Why is that so?" Krist asked.

The princess opened her eyes; Krist saw that they were full of sorrow. "Because," Princess Etanya sighed. "This time, we have a traitor amongst us."

"A traitor?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Etanya frowned. "The double agent was, regrettably, Lynn. It turns out that she was a spy for the dark prince for quite some time, which is how he managed to defend our surprise attack months ago, and how he found about the boy…and you."

"She was leaking information…" Krist whispered.

The princess nodded; pressing a hand to her forehead, she plopped down on her seat, exhausted.

"But…what do you want with me and the boy?" Krist asked. Much of her questions were answered, but there was still the part where she was concerned. She wasn't special…she didn't have any magical abilities; she was just a normal human. What did she have to do with anything?

"I'm not like you people; I'm just a feeble mortal." Krist said. "Why was I dragged into this war?"

"This war concerns all of humanity." Princess Etanya glared. "This war is about the survival of the humans, but nonetheless, I understand where you're coming from. Yes, you may seem to be a weak human, but in actuality, you are the successor to the throne."

Krist gasped. "Me…? I'm the…" Krist couldn't believe it; there was no way, absolutely no way that she would be the next in line. Princess Etanya had the wrong person, she had to have the wrong person! "No…I can't be…"

"You are," Princess Etanya insisted. "You _are_ the heir to the throne; you are going to be the queen, princess, ruler; whichever you prefer."

"But…"

"There is not but; you are the next ruler, and you will take responsibility."

Krist stared at her with helpless, wide eyes. "But, your highness, I'm just…just Krist; I can't be the one to rule your kingdom, to lead the fight against the dark prince!"

"I grow old, Krist." Etanya said suddenly, gazing at Krist with tired old eyes. "Time is taking its toll on me; I am aging further and further. My physical abilities weaken and my life force is diminishing."

"But, you don't look a day over twenty five!" Krist exclaimed, gaping at the princess.

"Looks can be deceiving." Etanya grumbled. "Even after I die, you must take up the throne and lead the soldiers into battle and victory, for the war will continue."

"How am I the next in line? I'm not related to you in any way…!" Krist protested.

"Don't you see?" Etanya stood up and walked down the steps until she was in front Krist. "I'm you _sister_."

Before Krist could react to that bit of news, a soldier rushed into the room; there was a cut on the side of his face, and he was pressing his hands against a wound in his side. He had a crest on his armor, and it was not the princess's emblem.

"Who are you?" Princess Etanya asked, glaring at him in suspicion.

"Lady Etanya!" he cried, staring desperately at the princess. "My king, Abiel, has sent me to ask for your help!"

Princess Etanya quickly maneuvered her way towards the soldier, a frown of worry on her face. "What has happened?" she demanded.

"We have been attacked!"

She quickly spun around and gazed at Misoka with hard eyes. "It seems the battle has begun. Man your stations, and bring out the soldiers. Head for the Kingdom of Abiel and if you so happen to see Lynn, bring back that traitor."

Then, turning to Krist, she said, "I want you in the boy's room. Lock the door and windows, and _do not leave until Misoka comes and gets you_."

**Dear Angel**

The battle was long and harsh; all across the kingdom grounds were bodies of the dead from both sides. The sun was high in the sky, though you could barely see the blue Heavens for the white clouds shielded the vast ocean of the sky from sight.

Cries of war echoed through the battle, shrieks of death etched itself into the warriors' hearts; the clashes of swords rang and magical attacks flew through the air. It was a bloody war, and neither side looked good.

King Abiel stared at battle on the ground from within his castle walls; sad green eyes blinked back the tears. His long brown hair was tied high in a ponytail; a golden crown adored with jewels sat on his head. His red robe was draped carelessly over his shoulders, hiding his jagged silver sword from sight.

When would the battle between good and evil stop?

When would he be able to raise his children in a peaceful place?

"My lord!" a servant ran into the room; there was a long bloody wound reaching from his forehead down to his left cheek; in his hand was a broken sword. "My lord, you must escape!"

"I will not." King Abiel stated stubbornly. He continued to stare at the conflict with pained eyes. "I will not leave my soldiers."

"But, my lord!" the servant protested; he staggered towards his king, and then collapsed in front of him—an exhausted bow. "You must leave; the castle is not safe anymore! If the dark prince captures you, then he will have one of the keys!"

King Abiel didn't bother turning around to face his servant. His decision was final. "I am not leaving."

"You must, my lord; we are holding them off as best as we can until Princess Etanya's troops arrive, but I fear that we will not make it! You must flee while you can, my lord, so that you may live to avenge Lady Hosannah!"

"You dare question me?" King Abiel growled, spinning around to glare ferociously at his soldier on the ground.

The servant sobbed; he slowly raised his head to stare at his beloved king with teary eyes. "I dare because I fear for the worst, my lord. We will lose this battle."

King Abiel's eyes softened. "You don't know that."

"I do, my king, for I was out there. My comrades, my friends, my brothers and sisters are out there, fighting for you, my lord, fighting for our Father, but we will not prevail in this fight."

"You can't possibly know that!"

"I was out there, my lord!"

King Abiel bit his lip; his servant gazed with terror in his eyes. The king had nothing to say to that, for he, King Abiel, watched from afar, while his servant was once out there, fighting, before he came inside to warn Abiel.

"I witnessed it all, my king. _We are losing._ You must run, King Abiel, run far away. Go to the next kingdom."

"I won't leave my servants."

"You can't stay, my king. _We are dying. We are losing_."

"Kouske!" Misoka called for his friend as he battled through the swarm of demons and angels. "Kouske!"

"I'm over here, Misoka!" Kouske answered; he plunged his sword into the stomach of a demon, smirking in satisfaction as it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Misoka jumped and landed beside his friend; together, the two of them fended off a demon attack in a matter of seconds. Sweat beads dripped down the side of their face, and their breathing became heavy with fatigue, and still, there were hundreds of more demons to go. Each time they killed one, ten more takes its place!

"Have you sighted any fallen angels yet?" Misoka asked, panting a great deal.

Kouske leaned against a tree, using it to support his tired body. With the back of his hand, he wiped the perspiration from his forehead. "Besides the dead ones that strewn across the field?" he smiled.

Narrowing his eyes, Misoka growled irritably. "This is no time to act smart, Kouske."

**Dear Angel**

"Get me that key!" Lynn yelled, slamming her hands onto the smooth, black desk. "Or I'll have your head!"

The demon nodded, staring wide eyed in fright at the brunette. "Y-yes, ma'am!" he stammered.

Lynn glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Well?! What are you sitting there, for?! GET GOING!"

With a yelp, he scampered to his feet and exited the room in a second, his scaly tail tucked between his legs as he rushed down the hall.

She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes as she tried to relax. "Why must I surround myself with idiots?" she muttered. That demon was sure to fail in his quest; he was too wimpy. Lynn could see it in his eyes.

"Now, now," she heard a velvet voice chuckle. "Calm yourself, love."

With a grin, she swerved her chair around to face the handsome man that stared back at her. Her heart began to flutter and her stomach began to churn at the soft, black hair that framed his face. Her brown eyes gazed into his deep, hypnotic crimson orbs, smiling kindly at her.

He was so beautiful, so perfect; she didn't understand why Princess Etanya and the others hated him so. He had been so kind to her ever since she came.

Suddenly, Lynn remembered her place; she was a mere servant, nothing more, and so she bowed her head. "My prince," she whispered.

She heard him chuckle once more. He placed his cold, pale hand under her chin and lifted her face up so that he could stare into her wide brown eyes once more. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Lynn."

And he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
